


One-shots clichés, sucios y/o divertidos (Universo Madancy)

by noni_raccoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noni_raccoon/pseuds/noni_raccoon
Summary: Reto personal donde subiré One-Shots escritos de manera rápida con ideas clichés para divertirme un poco y retomar la escritura después de algunos años inactiva.Se aceptan ideas y sugerencias, busco criticas constructivas ya que quiero retomar mi ritmo y volver a escribir como en antaño.Las etiquetas se actualizarán dependiendo de las historias.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Dinero sucio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will debe conseguir un trabajo para poder sostenerse económicamente.
> 
> Tras un golpe de suerte, encuentra el trabajo ideal, pero su nuevo jefe tiene algunas propuestas no laborales para él.

Cliché: Dinero por sexo.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, probando suerte una vez más.

Era su quinta entrevista de trabajo el día de hoy y no había tenido mucha suerte al respecto. Llevaba al menos dos meses saliendo a diario y probando suerte en diferentes empresas, pero por su nula experiencia nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Cada día se volvía más grande la urgencia, sus ahorros se estaban agotando y no podía continuar manteniéndose a si mismo ni a su hermana enferma. Alana cada día se volvía más débil sin sus medicamentos y para él era insoportable verla así.

_No es tu hermana de sangre._

_¿Cargar así con una niña enferma siendo pobre?_

_Yo la dejaría morir._

Will siempre escuchaba cosas horribles al respecto.

Alana era la hija de unas de las tantas mujeres que tuvo su padre antes de morir, pero no compartían ningún lazo sanguíneo, la pobre chica termino junto a él y a su suerte gracias a los progenitores que les había tocado en esta vida.

El castaño con mucho esfuerzo logró terminar sus estudios, pero la universidad era algo que parecía lejano en su posición actual. Alana era todo lo que tenía.

Vivían en un pequeño piso que les arrendaba una amable anciana, quien les esperaba aun cuando no tuvieran para pagar la renta; si no fuera por ello, estarían viviendo en la calle. Will recibía un poco de dinero de trabajos esporádicos que hacia entregando productos o vendiendo fuera de las estaciones de metro, pero todo lo ocupaba en comida y los medicamentos de Alana, con el tiempo todo ello se volvió insostenible.

Con muchos nervios, se presentó ante un gran edificio corporativo. Ahora que estaba ahí afuera en realidad dudaba que fuera buena idea, alguien como él no calzaba con las expectativas de aquel lujoso lugar. Durante la mañana en la espera de otra entrevista de trabajo, había leído un anuncio en internet en el cual buscaban “secretaria o secretario”; el trabajo era simple, solo debía recepcionar personas y documentos.

Esos nervios estaban causando estragos en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse sin intentarlo, Alana lo necesitaba.

Will entró con su mejor traje (el menos roto en realidad) y la más brillantes de las sonrisas al lugar.

El edificio era aun más lujoso por dentro, no sabía cómo había terminado ahí realmente pero ahora solo avanzaría. Un gran escritorio estaba al final del enorme hall de entrada, allí se encontraba una recepcionista con una expresión curiosa y enormes ojos verdes.

“Disculpe, vengo por el aviso de trabajo para el puesto de secretario”

Will intentaba no temblar, mientras la mujer lo analizaba desde arriba hacia abajo.

“Buenas tardes” Dijo de forma burlesca.

El chico de cabellos rizados se sintió como un estúpido, no la había saludado correctamente.

“Discúlpeme señorita, buenas tardes”

“¿Tienes experiencia en el cargo, chico?”

“Pues, he trabajado atendiendo personas, pero en realidad…”

“Déjame darte un consejo, no sirve de mucho que “tengas muchas ganas” en este lugar, solo trabajamos profesionales, ya sabes”

El rostro de Will se deshizo en una mueca, la mujer en realidad tenia razón, ese lugar no era para él, sin embargo, no tenia fama de cascarrabias y terco por nada, además odiaba a las personas con actitud altanera.

“Agradezco su consejo señorita…”

Hizo un gesto esperando que la mujer dijera su nombre.

“Lounds, Freddie Lounds”

“Agradezco su consejo señorita Lounds, pero prefiero tomar el riesgo, no pierdo nada”

La mujer que ahora identificaba como Freddie disimulo su molestia, pero no lo suficiente para los atentos ojos de Will. Pidió sus datos y le indico que debía subir a la planta número seis y esperar fuera de una oficina, allí la persona correspondiente le entrevistaría.

Se sentó allí nervioso e inseguro, tal vez no debió ser terco con esa mujer, pero no podía irse de allí sin intentarlo.

Miró a su alrededor, allí justo enfrente suyo y afuera de la oficina había un escritorio vacío.

A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta y salió de allí un hombre alto, de piernas largas y semblante de pura elegancia. Su cabello rubio cenizo peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, traje de tres piezas perfectamente planchado y una expresión neutral.

“¿William Graham?” Preguntó mirando al joven.

“Sí, soy yo”

Se levanto de un impulso gracias a los nervios y se puso enfrente del hombre. Este le miro largo y tendido sin cambiar su expresión, se veía severo a primera vista y sus ojos tenían un peculiar brillo de diversión en él. Will sintió escalofríos.

“Adelante, señor Graham”

Después de un gesto para que entre, el de rizos se coló a la habitación intentando parecer seguro ante el imponente sujeto.

“Mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter, yo haré la entrevista, tome asiento”

El joven obedeció sin chistar y tomó el asiento delante del escritorio de Hannibal.

“Primero cuénteme ¿Por qué quiere trabajar aquí?”

Will sabia que no debía contar su historia, la lastima no era algo por lo que las personas como este tipo se movieran en lo absoluto y a él especialmente, le molestaba que sintieran compasión, por lo que redujo su relato al mínimo.

“Me gustaría trabajar para adquirir experiencia y mejorar mis habilidades, señor Lecter”

Hannibal lo analizó, sus ojos buscaban algo en los de Will y esto estaba inquietando al chico.

“Te miro y podría arriesgarme a decir que no tienes experiencia, William, si me permites tutearte”

“Claro que puede y sí, no tengo experiencia en este cargo, pero he trabajado atendiendo personas con anterioridad”

Por alguna razón la seguridad se Will se acentuaba cada vez más, aunque era una persona que evitaba el contacto de todo tipo, sobre todo visual, los ojos del hombre escondían algo único y le miraban con lo que a su parecer, era curiosidad.

“¿Podrías contarme más de ti? Quiero saber que tipo de persona quiere trabajar en esta empresa”

Will carraspeo incomodo, este hombre de alguna forma sabía que había algo más. Se planteó si realmente valía la pena continuar, necesitaba el trabajo no lastima ni compasión, pero si finalmente era él quien lo pedía era porque le interesaba saberlo, así finalmente le contó todo. Su hermana adoptiva enferma, el cargando solo con ello, su precaria situación económica y su necesidad por trabajar.

“Ya veo”

Fue lo único que dijo mientras anotaba y ordenaba algunos papeles. Ese idiota no tenia ni un atisbo de empatía, había quedado en ridículo y no tenía oportunidad alguna en ese lugar.

“Bueno, si eso es todo me retiraré, Señor Lecter”

Hizo un gesto para levantarse, pero Hannibal le detuvo.

“Hay algo de ti que me atrae, William. Veo determinación en ti y creo que es lo que necesitamos, quisiera que trabajaras aquí. ¿Te parece partir la próxima semana y probar durante un mes?”

“¿Habla en serio?” Los ojos azules del chico se hicieron enormes.

“Yo no bromeo con estas cosas, William”

Will sintió la necesidad de saltar y gritar de la alegría, ni siquiera había preguntado por la paga, pero de todas formas cualquiera monto era más de lo que ganaba actualmente.

“Muchas gracias, señor Lecter, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance por aprender bien”

El rubio meditó unos momentos antes de hablar por última vez.

“Si gustas puedes venir mañana durante la tarde, alrededor de las 7 pm. y te explicaré bien en que consiste el trabajo antes de que partas”

“Lo haré sin duda”

La sonrisa de Will era enorme y brillante, Alana estaría feliz.

.

Hannibal no había especificado si debía ir o no formal para su introducción a la empresa, tampoco había pedido su teléfono, se sentía idiota. Finalmente opto por unos jeans, una camisa y una chaqueta, era mejor que ir con el mismo traje del día anterior.

Will llegó un poco antes de las 7 pm. en el lugar había pocas personas y esa molesta pelirroja al menos no se encontraba para fastidiarle la tarde. Al parecer la mayoría se había retirado a sus hogares.

Cómo nadie se encontraba para recibirle, simplemente caminó y llegó a la misma oficina que el día anterior, tocando sutilmente la puerta. A los segundos se abrió, dejando ver a un reluciente Hannibal en un nuevo traje de 3 piezas y una sutil sonrisa, el chico pensó fugazmente que era indudablemente guapo.

“William, te estaba esperando”

“Muchas gracias, señor Lecter”

Dijo mientras entraba a la oficina y se instalaba en el mismo asiento que la última vez.

“Hannibal”

Corrigió el hombre.

“Ahora trabajarás para mi William, puedes llamarme por mi nombre”

“Está bien, Hannibal, pero no lo tutearé”

Will se removió incomodo en su silla, pero replicó “Puede llamarme Will ¿Cómo es que trabajaré para usted?”

“Verás, yo soy el dueño de este lugar, mi secretaria personal tuvo un… accidente y esta imposibilitada en este momento para continuar con sus labores, por lo que requiero de un nuevo asistente”

“¿Es el dueño?”

“Sí”

“¿De todo este lugar?”

“Sí, Will”

“Pero es decir, usted no es tan viejo, no pued-” Will enrojeció hasta las orejas, se había sobrepasado enormemente “Es decir, oh, lo siento muchísimo, no quise decir eso”

“Esta bien, Will, soy mayor que tú, pero entiendo a que te refieres. Mi tío murió hace algunos años y yo era el único que estaba preparado para tal responsabilidad, por lo que asumí la compañía en su totalidad”

El chico solo asintió, avergonzado.

.

La tarde pasó rápido, Hannibal explicó a Will todos y cada uno de los conceptos que debía saber sobre el empleo, su puesto consistía en organizar la agenda del mayor, sus citas y velar no esté sobrepasado en trabajo.

El menor puso atención y anotó todo, Hannibal se veía bastante satisfecho con ello. Ya más entrada la tarde, terminaron conversando sobre ellos mismos en la misma oficina, acompañados por un delicioso vino.

“No sé si debería beber, es tarde y Alana me espera”

“¿Tu hermana?”

“Sí, lo siento mucho, esta al cuidado de una amiga de la familia y no puedo excederme en tiempo”

“Solo es una copa, yo pago un taxi para que llegues antes a tu hogar, no te preocupes”

Will dudó, pero finalmente se enfrascaron en una charla larga mientras bebían.

“Te considero increíblemente inteligente, incluso después de solo haberte visto dos veces”

Hannibal le miraba con intensidad, mientras movía su copa de forma elegante.

“Me ha hecho sentir muy cómodo aquí, estoy realmente agradecido”

El chico era franco, sonreía con sinceridad y sus mejillas estaban un poco encendidas por el licor.

El hombre se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, parecía pensar mucho sobre algo, Will podía sentir como los engranajes de su cabeza se movían rápidamente.

“¿Hannibal?”

“Will, tengo una propuesta para ti. Pero necesito que sepas antes de escucharla que no te estoy presionando a nada y no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con tu trabajo actual”

El chico se incomodó visiblemente.

“¿A qué se refiere?”

“Me resultas inquietantemente atractivo, en mas de un sentido. ¿Serias capaz de recibir dinero extra por hacerme “ese” tipo de favores?”

La garganta y la boca de Will se secaron, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ese hijo de puta arrogante _¿Le estaba ofreciendo dinero a cambio de sexo?_

“Creo que es hora de que me marche, señor Lecter”

Con el ceño fruncido el chico se disculpó, tomo su chaqueta y se retiro de la oficina, dejando a Hannibal sentado absolutamente solo. El rubio solo se limito a sonreír.

.

Los días habían pasado, Alana estaba orgullosa y desbordaba felicidad al saber que Will finalmente tenia un trabajo. Margot, amiga de la familia y mejor amiga de Alana, se comprometió a quedarse con ella hasta que fuera necesario, para que el chico pueda trabajar sin preocupaciones y rendir al máximo.

Will se presentó lo más ordenado que pudo y miró con diversión a Lounds en la recepción cuando le recibió, ella lamentablemente no lucia tan feliz. El día marchó completamente normal, Hannibal actuó como si nada hubiese pasado durante toda la mañana y dejó que el chico demostrara lo que había aprendido en su día previo de preparación. El castaño hizo muy bien todo, para ser su primer día. Su escritorio se encontraba justo fuera de la oficina del rubio, en paralelo a los asientos donde se sentó a esperar la primera vez.

Ya entrada la tarde, todos comenzaron a marcharse y Will arregló su pequeño bolso para volver también a su hogar, había sido agotador, pero estaba bastante satisfecho, incluso con la molestia evidente que mostró hacia Hannibal el hombre no volvió a mencionar el tema y eso lo tranquilizaba.

“William”

 _Muy temprano para cantar victoria_ , susurró con molestia Will.

“Dígame, señor Lecter”

“Acompáñame a mi oficina un momento, por favor”

“Como diga” Will sonó demasiado fastidiado, esperaba que no fuera a regañarle por eso.

Una vez dentro Hannibal se paró enfrente del chico, sin darle tiempo a sentarse.

“Ayer me propasé, lo siento mucho William, entiendo que estés molesto”

“Espero entienda que no aceptaré dinero por sexo y no me gustaría pensar que es así con cada chico o chica que viene aquí, no me sentiría muy cómodo trabajando con ello”

“Es primera vez que lo hago, si es sinceridad lo que quieres William. Siento haberte hecho sentir incomodo, sin embargo, la oferta fue real y eres libre de rechazarla, por lo que no volveré a mencionarlo”

El chico le miró severamente, la expresión de Hannibal era neutral, pero no parecía mentir. Solo se encogió de hombros.

“Acepto su disculpa, puede volver a llamarme Will” dijo de manera algo burlona.

Hannibal pareció un poco sorprendido por un fugaz momento, pero luego sonrió sutilmente.

“Gracias, Will”

.

Esa tarde el castaño llegó a su hogar en un taxi que Hannibal le había pagado, al entrar al pequeño piso, Margot lo abordó de manera desesperada.

“Alana, es Alana Will” decía atropellando sus propias palabras.

“¿Qué ocurre con Alana, Margot?”

Los ojos enormes ojos verdes de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas.

“Tuvo una descompensación, no sé bien que ocurrió, estaba tan feliz y de un momento a otro solo cayó. Esta en el hospital ahora, no me dejaron entrar porque no soy familia”

Will sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría.

Margot pagó el taxi en el que fueron al hospital en contra de cualquier queja del chico. A pesar de la precaria vida que tenían, Will jamás había aceptado dinero de parte de la rubia, quien venia de una familia muy acomodada económicamente, por no decir prácticamente rica.

Pese a no ser familia directa, en el hospital le reconocían como el único familiar de la joven, por lo que sin dudar le dejaron entrar y Margot debió esperar afuera.

Los médicos le explicaron que la descompensación de su hermana se debía a la poca regularidad con la cual había tomado sus medicamentos. Aunque intentaron mantener el ritmo, muchas veces tuvieron que elegir comer antes de la medicina, por lo que Alana no mantuvo su tratamiento como correspondía.

Will se mantenía fuerte, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, necesitaba ese dinero cuanto antes, su hermana estaba extremadamente delicada y aunque Margot quisiera pagar su estadía en un mejor lugar, no podía aceptarlo.

La oferta de Hannibal volvió a su cabeza y no dudo demasiado.

.

Al día siguiente se presentó a trabajar y la mañana pasó rápido. Estaba sin ánimos y sus ojos estaban hinchados por la noche en vela. Margot se fue tarde a su hogar, pero no le permitió acompañarle más tiempo o tendría problemas con su hermano y padre.

Hannibal noto el disgusto del chico, pero prefirió no mencionar nada hasta terminada la jornada laboral. Antes de eso, Will apareció en su oficina justo antes de que terminará su horario, cuando todos se estaban marchando.

“¿Puedo entrar para hablar de algo con usted?”

“Claro, adelante”

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, Hannibal tras su escritorio, Will enfrente de él.

“Reconsideré su oferta, necesito saber que debo hacer”

El rubio le miro unos momentos, realmente no esperaba ese cambio de opinión ni tal atrevimiento al aceptar su oferta.

“¿Podría saber a qué viene esto, Will?”

“Si me disculpa, eso no es de su incumbencia, Hannibal. Necesito saber cuáles son sus términos”

“Entiendo. Te pagaré una cifra generosa, dependiendo de lo que elijas hacer, podemos ir a tu ritmo mientras así lo requieras. Si yo pongo los términos puede que no te agrade la idea”

Will sintió curiosidad, antes de ira esta vez.

“¿Mientras más degenerado más dinero? ¿A eso se refiere, Hannibal?” 

“Son palabras algo vulgares para exponerlo, pero sí. El dinero dependerá de que tan lejos quieras llegar”

Por un momento, pareció olvidar que esto no era un desafío y era Alana quien le necesitaba. Hannibal le parecía alguien muy interesante después de todo.

“Dime cómo quieres empezar, Hannibal”

Los ojos del mayor lo miraron de forma inescrutable, pero percibía tanta intensidad que incluso podía sentirse pequeño en el asiento.

“Pensé que no me tutearías”

“Pensé que no aceptaría esta oferta”

Hannibal sonrió de manera evidente.

“Hazme sexo oral” Ordenó.

“¿Ahora?”

“Ven y arrodíllate delante de mí, Will”

El chico titubeo un poco, pero finalmente obedeció, arrodillándose frente a los pantalones del rubio. La erección de Hannibal era muy evidente y eso lo asustó un poco.

“¿Es correcto decir que nunca has dado sexo oral a un hombre antes?”

Will se sonrojó, pero no respondió. Hannibal tomo su rostro con sus grandes manos y le obligó a mirarle.

“Nunca has tenido sexo con nadie, ¿verdad?”

“¿Vas a querer la mamada o no?”

La molestia era evidente en las facciones del castaño, pero aún más la vergüenza. Hannibal sonrió casi triunfante.

“Debes tener cuidado con los dientes, usa tu lengua y tus labios”

El chico lo miró unos momentos procesando esa información.

“Yo debo desabrochar tu pantalón ¿Verdad?”

“Es lo ideal”

Hannibal mantenía esa sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, Will estaba molesto y avergonzado al límite. Pero hizo exactamente lo que el mayor le pidió.

Con sus manos algo inseguras se deshizo del molesto cinturón, alcanzó el botón y finalmente el cierre. De cerca el miembro del rubio se veía aun más imponente, con dificultad lo sacó finalmente de la ropa interior dejándolo al descubierto, completamente erecto.

Sin querer miró nuevamente a Hannibal, quien estaba algo agitado y expectante.

“¿Pasa algo?”

“Hm, no, no pasa nada”

La verdad es que no sabia si eso realmente entraba en su boca, si debía llevarlo todo o solo una parte.

Will lo tomo con una de sus manos y sin pensarlo más lo introdujo en su boca, escuchando un profundo suspiro de parte del mayor. Estaba usando su lengua y sus labios, con cuidado de no rozar con sus dientes la piel de Hannibal, tal como había dicho.

Pronto, con el pasar de los minutos, fue tomando confianza y la expresión de placer del rubio solo le motivó aun más, por lo que intento llegar más profundo en su garganta.

La mano de Hannibal fue a parar en su cabeza, tomando su cabello de una forma suave y muy controlada. Will casi deseó por un momento que Hannibal le tire con fuerza, pero continuo su trabajo sin detenerse, el mismo estaba muy excitado en ese momento.

“Will, lo haces excelente”

Los suspiros se convirtieron en gruñidos al pasar más tiempo y la mano de Hannibal comenzó a empujar con insistencia la cabeza de Will hacia su pene, mientras follaba su boca cada vez más duro. Tras unos momentos, el chico intento alejarse buscando aire y el mayor se lo permitió.

Will lucia exhausto, un hilo de saliva corría por sus labios que ahora estaban rojos por el esfuerzo, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos vidriosos. Hannibal no pudo solo conformarse con ello.

Sin previo aviso se levantó de su silla y levanto a Will, posicionándose tras él y recargándolo contra el escritorio. El chico casi chilló por la sorpresa.

“Hannibal ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?”

“¿Volvimos a las formalidades?” Gruño en su cuello mientras intentaba desabrochar los pantalones del castaño.

“Dijo que era sexo oral, yo no-”

“No entraré, lo prometo”

El chico estaba dudoso y excitado por partes iguales, no sabia como reaccionar, pero confió en el hombre por esta vez.

“Está bien”

La respiración de Will de paralizó tras sentir como sus pantalones bajaban a la altura de sus rodillas, estaba temblando. No estaba seguro si era miedo o excitación.

Sintió como el resbaloso miembro de Hannibal se posicionaba entre sus nalgas, pero sin llegar a entrar. El hombre empezó a moverse contra él, gruñendo y suspirando. Sin notarlo él también había comenzado a gemir por culpa del roce de su propio miembro contra el escritorio y su ropa.

“Te ayudare con esto, si me lo permites”

Hannibal afirmó las caderas del chico con una mano y dirigió otra hacia la parte delantera del pantalón de este sin moverla, esperando una respuesta.

“Sí, puede hacerlo”

Will sonaba casi suplicante.

El mayor no esperó más, tomo con habilidad el miembro del castaño bajo la ropa interior y lo liberó, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo al ritmo de sus propias estocadas.

Los sonidos de ambos llenaron la oficina, Will envuelto en la lujuria solo se dejó llevar, gimiendo tan fuerte que Hannibal debió usar su mano libre para tapar su boca. Si alguien los escuchaba iba a ser un problema enorme.

Los movimientos cada vez eran más duros, el castaño ya no aguantaba mucho más, por lo que termino corriéndose en la mano de Hannibal y su escritorio con un fuerte jadeo solo acallado por la mano del mayor.

Hannibal aun estaba duro, pero se detuvo porque Will parecía demasiado agitado para continuar.

Tras unos momentos para que el chico recuperara su respiración, habló.

“Estuvo bastante bien para ser tu primera experiencia sexual, Will”

Lejos de molestarse, el chico miro el aun erecto pene de su jefe.

“Sigue duro y no logró venirse ¿Eso quiere decir que el pago no va?”

Hannibal casi río ante eso.

“¿Quieres arreglarlo? No puedo forzarte si no tienes más energía, no seria muy amable de mi parte”

“¿Insinúa que no soy capaz?”

“Demuéstrame lo contrario entonces, Will”

El chico sin más rodeo volvió a arrodillarse ante el hombre quien ahora estaba de pie, casi apoyado en el escritorio y comenzó a devorar nuevamente su pene. Esta vez no falto mucho más para que Hannibal estuviera al límite.

“Will, ya casi, me vengo”

Advirtió el rubio, esperando que el castaño se aleje, pero el chico aumento aun más la rapidez sus movimientos.

“Will, espera-”

El estimulo fue más fuerte y Hannibal no pudo aguantar más, corriéndose dentro de la boca del chico, quien parecía sorprendido.

“Lo siento, la idea era que te alejes, no que terminara en tu boca. Si quieres puedes ir al bañ-”

Hannibal vio como Will tragaba en lugar de escucharlo. Sintió casi de inmediato como comenzaba a ponerse duro nuevamente.

“No era necesario que lo tragues”

“Un trabajo completo y bien hecho, fue mucho más que “sexo oral” así que espero su pago”

El rubio estaba sorprendido, quien se esperaría que ese tímido chico podía volverse tan descarado.

Will entró al baño en el interior de la oficina y se aseó lo mejor que pudo, para volver a colocar la ropa en su lugar. No había sido tan terriblemente mala la experiencia a como la había imaginado.

Al salir, Hannibal le esperaba perfectamente arreglado y con un sobre bastante gordo entre sus manos.

“Aquí esta, por favor ten mucho cuidado al regresar, te enviaré con mi conductor esta vez, no me agradaría la idea de que alguien intentase asaltarte”

Will no podía creer la cantidad de dinero que había en el sobre.

“Esto es-”

“Es solo un poco de lo que puedo pagarte, considéralo nuevamente, Will”

El chico solo asintió, atontado por la situación.

Afuera, un coche le esperaba para llevarlo a casa, pero prefirió ir directamente al hospital. Alana por fin podría ser atendida como correspondía y el, muy en el fondo, ansiaba saber hasta dónde podía llegar con Hannibal.

Probablemente, volvería por mas. 


	2. Dinero sucio /Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación y final de Two-shot "Dinero sucio".

Cliché: Dinero por sexo.

* * *

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Will había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa de Hannibal como su asistente personal.

Lo llevaba bastante bien, su ambiente de trabajo era bastante bueno en general -excepto por Freddie Lounds- y con el tiempo aprendió lo suficiente como para desempeñar sus tareas de manera casi automática. Estaba feliz.

Alana y él estaban arrendando un departamento pequeño con dos habitaciones, perfecto para los dos. La salud de la chica había mejorado mucho debido al oportuno tratamiento y estaban evaluando la posibilidad de que ingrese a la escuela, rindiendo primero algunos exámenes para comprobar su conocimiento. Ninguno jamás habría llegado a pensar que vivirían tan bien.

Margot les visitaba muy seguido e incluso se quedaba a dormir con Alana, ya que Will a veces hacia lo que ellas pensaban eran "horas extra".

Y lo eran, pero no en el sentido que las adolescentes imaginarían.

Sus encuentros con Hannibal no eran tan frecuentes como se pensaría. Se daban pocas veces al mes solo cuando Will lo estimaba conveniente y "necesitaba" el dinero.

Will insistía en que no le gustaba realmente involucrarse con el mayor y lo hacía por que necesitaba el dinero. Hannibal simplemente le miraba en silencio.

Aun cuando había pasado un tiempo desde la primera vez y que ahora existía mayor confianza entre ambos, no habían ido más allá de simples caricias y sexo oral. El rubio tampoco forzaría a Will a hacer algo más, pero realmente quería más de él y estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Sabia que no era solo por el dinero, pero necesitaba comprobarlo.

Todas las veces era Will quien se presentaba en su oficina y Hannibal jamás le había rechazado, hasta ahora.

"Disculpe, señor Hannibal ¿Tiene un tiempo para hablar en su oficina?"

Esa frase siempre significaba lo mismo. Will le miraba fijo, Hannibal podría decir que hasta había un poco de expectación y picardía en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, William, hoy tengo una cita importante, pero podemos "hablar" otro día"

La cara del castaño se descompuso por un segundo, pero disimuló, en realidad no era tanta la urgencia y aun le quedaba un poco de dinero, además pagarían pronto. Pero algo le molestaba de eso y el hecho de que lo llamara _William_ ¿Desde cuando empezó a tratarlo tan formal?

"No se preocupe, podemos hablar en cualquier momento. Suerte con su _cita, Sr. Lecter_ "

Will tomo sus cosas del escritorio donde trabajaba y se enlistó para marchar.

Hannibal solo sonrió y se adelantó, mientras el chico caminaba atrás algo incómodo. Intentaba hacer la distancia suficiente como para que el rubio se marche primero.

Justo en la puerta del edificio se encontraba una mujer rubia y de figura extremadamente elegante. Hannibal se acerco a ella sonriendo con mucha confianza, mientras la saludaba. Will no podía negar que era evidentemente bella, quizás un poco mayor que el hombre y con la misma aura refinada.

No podía escuchar lo que hablaban, pero decidió solo pasar junto a ellos y marcharse a su hogar. Mientras lo hacía, le dirigió una fugaz mirada al rubio quien le miraba fijamente. Esto lo molestó un montón ¿Por qué no solo ponerle atención a aquella mujer, si era su cita?

Hannibal no le pagaría un taxi esta vez, por lo que solo fue a tomar el autobús, no quería gastar dinero de forma innecesaria ya que ahora su hogar no estaba tan lejos de la empresa como antes. En el camino su cabeza empezó a pensar sin detenerse, un mar de dudas y preguntas le inundaron.

Si Hannibal tenia una cita con esa mujer ¿Significaba que eran pareja? Si eran pareja ¿Por qué tenia sexo con él? ¿Llevaba engañando a esa mujer con él todo este tiempo? Will se sentía como un idiota y estaba cada vez más furioso. Tener sexo por dinero con un hombre soltero, era una cosa, pero ser parte de una traición así, no podía simplemente aceptarlo.

Alana notó su molestia al llegar, no era común verle así por muy cascarrabias que pudiera ser.

"Will ¿Ocurrió algo malo en tu trabajo?"

Dijo durante la cena.

El castaño se sorprendió, no había notado que su molestia era tan notoria.

"No ocurre nada, Alana. Mejor cuéntame tu día"

Prefería cambiar el tema, de todas formas, no había nada de eso que Alana pudiera saber. La chica dudó, pero la sonrisa torcida que le ofreció el castaño fue suficiente para tranquilizarla.

.

El día siguiente llegó y Will se presentó mas malhumorado que nunca en la empresa.

Su rostro tenía enormes ojeras, su ropa estaba desarreglada y él lucía una expresión de fastidio casi tallada en su rostro. No había logrado conciliar el sueño ni siquiera una hora durante la noche.

Todo fue de mal a peor cuando al entrar, vio la cara de Freddie Lounds sonriéndole con triunfo. Esto no podría empeorar... o tal vez sí.

"Hey Will ¿Ya le aburriste al Sr. Lecter?"

"No estoy de humor para tus payasadas, Lounds"

El castaño caminó hacia los ascensores, no tenia ni la más mínima intención de hablar con aquella molesta mujer. Pero Freddie tenia otros planes, así que tomó algunos archivos y le acompaño dentro del ascensor, con la excusa de entregarlos en algún piso.

"Sabes a que me refiero Will, ayer vi al Sr. Lecter con esa bella mujer rubia ¿Quién lo diría, no?"

Will suspiró con molestia, no tenía idea que Freddie estaba allí también.

"En primer lugar, no me llames "Will" no te he dado la confianza. En segundo lugar, Lounds ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver conmigo lo que haga el Sr. Lecter?"

Freddie sonrió nuevamente.

"Hasta ayer era "Hannibal" ¿No?" La chica esperó una respuesta, pero Will no parecía tener palabras para responder "No creas que no lo he notado, Graham, tú y él son mucho más que jefe y empleado, no soy idiota. Los he escuchado, cuando suponen que todos nos hemos ido"

El estomago de Will se apretó y casi sintió nauseas, pero no iba a dejar que esa horrible mujer le amedrentara.

"No sé de qué hablas. Los asuntos que tenga yo con él no te incumben, hasta luego"

"Hasta luego... Oh, por cierto, el Sr. Lecter me dijo que te avise que no vendrá por algunos días"

Freddie casi fotografía el rostro del chico al escucharla.

Will vio a la pequeña pero venenosa víbora de Lounds caminar hacia el ascensor nuevamente, con los mismos malditos documentos que se suponía iba a entregar a algún lugar.

¿Debía avisarle de alguna forma a Hannibal que Freddie lo sabía? No, seguramente tenia todo bajo control. Además ¿Qué importaba? Esa mujer así probablemente se enteraría más rápido.

La cabeza de Will estaba hecha un lio y realmente deseaba desaparecer, pero tenia aun mucho trabajo que realizar.

Seria una semana verdaderamente larga.

.

La semana pasó, era viernes y Hannibal no se presentó a trabajar ni un solo día, tampoco avisó a Will la razón de esto. Los rumores de la mujer rubia y él circulaban a toda velocidad por la empresa, gracias a Freddie, pero al parecer aun no hablaba nada sobre ellos.

Durante la mañana recibió un aviso en su nuevo teléfono celular, había un nuevo deposito en su cuenta bancaria.

"Sé que necesitabas el dinero, no te preocupes por esto y considéralo solo una ayuda".

La cantidad era lo que Hannibal solía pagarle después de tener sexo.

Will quiso llamarlo y gritarle, pero solo suspiro guardando su móvil.

.

Las horas avanzaron y la hora del almuerzo ya había llegado, pero el chico prefirió comer en su propio escritorio. No quería tener que ver la cara de Lounds por hoy.

"Hey Will, te ves espantoso"

Will se sobresaltó, mirando hacia arriba. Ahí estaba Beverly, una chica asiática y de cabello largo, apoyada en su escritorio mirándole fijamente, con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hey Bev"

A pesar de su carácter y las malas bromas de la chica, Will se llevaba realmente bien con ella, al punto de considerarla casi una amiga.

"¿La vibora de Lounds te ha dicho algo más?"

"No realmente, no la he visto hoy por suerte"

"No bajaste a comer Will, me preocupaste"

La mirada de ella no era de lastima, por eso habían logrado congeniar tan bien. Sin embargo, se veía severa, realmente estaba preocupada.

"Solo quería estar solo un momento"

Un pequeño silencio llenó el lugar.

"Will... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta seria?'"

El castaño la miro largo y tendido, tras unos momentos solo asintió.

"Tu y Sr. Lecter realmente... quiero decir, no sientes algo por él, ¿verdad?"

Lejos de espantarse, el chico lo esperaba de cierta forma, Bev le conocía mejor que los demás.

"No realmente, solo... no quiero pensar mal de él, es todo"

"Ustedes tienen algo... era verdad" Beverly lucia realmente sorprendida.

"¿Freddie?"

"Lo dijo en voz alta durante el almuerzo, todos escucharon, pero ya sabes, es Lounds, así que la ignoraron"

El chico rodó los ojos, sabía que eso pasaría.

"Tú no" replicó Will.

"Yo te conozco mejor"

Will dudó unos momentos, pero confiaba en ella. Tras pedirle que por favor no le cuente a nadie, le comentó lo que llevaba meses en curso. Beverly estaba furiosa.

"¿Te chantajea por sexo? No puedo creerlo, menos de alguien como él"

"No es chantaje Bev, él me paga, pero..."

"¡Will, deberías denunciarlo, se aprovecha de tu situación económica!"

En realidad, no lo había considerado así.

Will estaba realmente confundido y lleno se sentimientos encontrados ¿Había sido tan ingenuo? No, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

"Bev, yo lo acepte. La primera vez lo hice porque me sentía completamente atado de manos, pero luego... continué"

Mientras lo decía, sentía que era primera vez que realmente lo pensaba de esa forma, era casi como una revelación.

¿Por qué luego de eso había seguido yendo hacia él? Will le buscaba, el dinero era una excusa ¿Por qué no pedirle dinero prestado? ¿Por qué no pedirle un aumento de sueldo o conformarse con lo que ganaba actualmente? Le alcanzaba para mantenerse junto a Alana, si lo pensaba bien.

"Will..."

"Soy un idiota"

"¿Estas seguro que quieres dejar esto así? No es algo menor, yo podría decirle a-"

"No quiero que le digas a nadie Bev"

El castaño estaba intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, pero le era difícil de manejar su frustración.

"Lo que quiero decir es que... realmente me molesta no saber que estaba en medio de una relación ¿Sabes?"

La chica le miró unos momentos, entendió a que se refería realmente. A Will le gustaba ese hombre.

"Deberías hablar con él y preguntarle directamente, puede que no sea lo que crees. Si no, tal vez esa mujer deba saber que es lo que hace cuando se queda hasta más tarde"

Bev tenía razón.

Will hablaría con Hannibal, no podía seguir involucrado en esto.

.

Tras terminar su jornada, Will tomo su teléfono celular y meditó sobre lo que haría. No tenía idea donde vivía Hannibal, por lo que solo le quedaba llamar y esperar por una respuesta.

Marcó el número y esperó unos momentos.

Después de unos segundos, la voz de Hannibal se escuchó al otro lado.

"¿William? ¿Pasa algo?"

"Necesito hablar"

"Imagino que es urgente para que me llamaras ¿no?"

"Lo es"

Hannibal estuvo en silencio unos momentos.

"Podrías venir a mi casa y hablar ¿Te parece bien?"

Will estaba algo agitado, la idea era un poco atrevida pero no tenía más opciones o pasaría todo el fin de semana en vela.

"Nos vemos allí, Sr. Lecter"

El rubio le envío su dirección por mensaje y Will no dudó en ir. Decidió ir en taxi, no quería esperar mucho más y la ansiedad lo consumía.

Ya cerca del lugar, el chico noto que las casas eran muy grandes y lujosas. Obviamente el hombre tenia ese estilo de vida, no podía ser de otra forma.

El vehículo se detuvo en la entrada de una hermosa y enorme casa, _una mansión_ pensaría Will.

Una vez afuera, marcó el teléfono celular nuevamente. No se animaba a simplemente tocar el timbre.

"Estoy afuera"

Dijo sin más y cortó.

El rubio abrió la puerta y sonrió, Will lucia agitado y cansado, mientras él, quien estaba con ropa más informal, se veía radiante como siempre.

"La urgencia te hace olvidar tus modales, William"

"Quiero aclarar este asunto lo antes posible, Sr. Lecter"

"Pero no te hace olvidar la formalidad ¿Desde cuándo soy "el Sr. Lecter"?"

"Desde que yo empecé a ser "William""

Hannibal sonrió e hizo un gesto para que el chico entre. Ambos caminaron hacia el salón, era hermoso, tenía una chimenea sin encender y un enorme sofá, donde los dos se sentaron.

"Te ofrecería algo de beber, pero quiero saber que es la urgencia que te trae a mi hogar"

"En primer ¿Por qué William? ¿Desde cuando empezamos a llamarnos tan formalmente?"

"¿Prefieres que te trate con confianza, entonces?"

"¿No la tenemos acaso?"

"No lo tengo tan claro, querido Will"

"Tampoco yo, Hannibal"

La ira iba subiendo por la garganta de Will como espuma y pronto no podría contenerla más.

"¿Hice algo para que dudes?"

Will titubeo, estaba escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para expresarlo. Hannibal esperó pacientemente.

"¿Esa mujer rubia... es su pareja?"

Antes de que el hombre hablara, el castaño continuo.

"¿Por qué no decirme que tenía una pareja? Es decir, no quiero estar involucrado en esto, no en una relación, esa mujer no merece esto, lo que está haciendo es horrible y - "

"Bedelia" interrumpió Hannibal.

"¿Qué?" Will no entendía a que se refería.

"El nombre de esa mujer es Bedelia"

Will frunció el ceño e iba a replicar algo, pero el rubio habló nuevamente.

"Es mi psiquiatra y me recomendó estar unos días en casa, ya que el trabajo me dio un cuadro de estrés poco saludable"

"¿Su psiquiatra?"

"Correcto ¿Qué te hizo pensar que éramos pareja?"

Era un idiota.

En ese momento sentía mucha vergüenza y Hannibal le estaba mirando directamente, no podía creer que vino hasta su casa por una razón tan ridícula, en realidad no había hecho nada más que hablar con ella el día que los vio.

"Bueno, yo creí... es decir, lucia bella y elegante como..." El castaño cerró su boca y lo pensó mejor.

"¿Cómo yo?" El rubio sonrió abiertamente.

"Tiene un problema de ego bastante serio, Hannibal"

Will también sonreía.

"Bien, entonces viniste hasta mi casa ¿Solo para saber qué relación tenía con esa mujer, Will?"

Hannibal acortó la distancia entre ambos, acercándose peligrosamente al chico.

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Hablas sobre nuestra confianza ¿Por qué te molesta que te llame por tu nombre completo?"

El castaño retrocedía poco a poco mientras el mayor le acorralaba contra el sofá.

"Bueno, llevamos algún tiempo trabajando y ..."

"¿Trabajando? Will, llevamos meses encontrándonos para tener sexo"

Ahora era Hannibal quien lucía un poco indignado.

"Necesito el dinero"

Las palabras salieron de la boca de Will con apuro, pero ni siquiera él las creía ahora.

"Vienes hasta mi casa, indignado por una mujer que no conoces y pidiendo explicaciones ¿Y debo creer que solo tienes sexo por dinero conmigo?"

El rubio finalmente lo dejó sin escapatoria, estaba sobre él y Will no podía hacer nada mas que mirarlo fijamente al rostro.

"Llevamos meses viéndonos, conozco tu cuerpo, se donde te gusta ser acariciado y que cosas hacen que te vengas más rápido. Puedo hacerte enloquecer, Will"

El castaño respiraba con dificultad, no tenía palabras para replicar.

"Dime la verdad ¿Realmente te importa el dinero? Si es así, puedo subir tu paga y olvidarnos de esto, no te obligaré jamás a algo que no quieres, te lo he dicho"

Y ahí estaba. Tenía que finalmente elegir y su mente daba vueltas, era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, ya no tendría que volver a tener sexo con Hannibal porque el dinero alcanzaría perfectamente para todo lo que necesitaba.

Pero ¿Lo hacía realmente por el dinero? Sus ojos viajaron por la seria cara del rubio, quien esperaba pacientemente. Primero miró sus labios, luego sus pronunciados pómulos y finalmente sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que le intrigaron desde el primer día, que parecían guardar el más oscuro de los secretos y que solo él quería saber.

La respuesta estaba allí.

"Will ¿Te sientes obligado a hacer esto?"

Una parte del castaño quería huir, no haberse involucrado jamás en eso. Pero la mirada del hombre le había dejado finalmente sin escapatoria.

El chico se acerco lentamente a los labios del rubio y susurró "No"

Realmente deseaba a Hannibal, no podía entender lo terco que podía ser incluso consigo mismo, pero ahí estaba. Ese hombre le volvía loco y le hacia sentir especial por partes iguales.

Hannibal no perdió más tiempo y devoró la boca de Will con desesperación, mientras sus manos exploraban bajo la camisa de este.

El castaño respondía con la misma necesidad, mientras sentía como la lengua del rubio le dejaba sin aliento en ese beso interminable.

La ropa se había vuelto molesta, por lo que cada uno empezó a desvestirse de manera apresurada. Justo cuando Will había llegado a su cinturón, la mano del rubio lo detuvo.

"Vamos a mi habitación Will, es más cómodo"

El chico asintió, se sentía un poco avergonzado, ni siquiera había pensado que aun continuaban en el salón de la casa. Ambos subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto del mayor, había una enorme cama en medio.

Hannibal tomó el control nuevamente apoderándose de la boca del castaño y llevándolo hacia la cama, donde Will se acomodó esperando que se posicionara sobre él. Pero el hombre tenía otros planes, sus manos fueron hasta el cinturón de Will deshaciéndose de sus pantalones y ropa interior con agilidad.

El castaño estaba completamente desnudo sobre la cama, viendo como ahora eran los pantalones de Hannibal los que caían al suelo con el resto de la ropa.

"¿Puedo probarte, Will?"

"Yo... no creo que sea buena idea"

Los nervios de Will estaban aflorando nuevamente y su rostro se enrojeció.

"Llevo mucho esperando probar tu sabor"

El castaño dudo unos momentos más, pero finalmente asintió.

Hannibal sonrió, se acerco para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con más calma. Nadie los podría interrumpir en ese lugar.

Los pronunciados labios del rubio bajaron por su cuello, lamiendo y succionando cada espacio en su piel, mientras Will sentía corrientes eléctricas pasando por su espina dorsal cada vez que la lengua del mayor le tocaba. Pronto Hannibal ya estaba en su torso, jugando con sus pezones mientras una de sus manos lentamente bajaba para encontrarse con el miembro del castaño, necesitado de atención.

Will gimió al sentir el tacto de Hannibal, este último sonrió mirándole de una forma que le hacia sentirse casi como su presa.

El mayor continuo con su camino hacia abajo, dejando un camino de besos y saliva por el estomago del chico, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino. Se había imaginado muchas veces sintiendo el sabor de Will, ahora por fin podría probarle.

Primero comenzó lento, tenían mucho tiempo y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Su lengua lamió desde la base hasta la punta del pene del chico con paciencia, mientras lo sentía temblar debido al estímulo. Jugó un poco en ese lugar, mientras su lengua envolvía su glande, saboreando el líquido preseminal. El castaño se retorcía de placer.

"Hannibal, por favor"

Dijo Will entre jadeos.

"¿Quieres que me detenga, Will?"

"Quiero que deje de torturarme de una vez"

Hannibal sonrió.

Respondiendo a la necesidad de Will, finalmente el rubio introdujo el hinchado miembro en su boca, succionando a la vez que subía y bajaba. Los gemidos del chico no se hicieron esperar, resonando en toda la habitación, esta vez nada de eso importaba ya que se encontraban finalmente solos y seguros.

Hannibal continuaba con su trabajo, Will estaba enloquecido del placer y poco a poco se acercaba al clímax. Tal como el rubio lo hizo la primera vez con él, le avisó que estaba cerca del final.

"Ha-Hannibal, me vengo, no puedo más"

Susurro de manera entrecortada.

"Lo sé, Will"

Fue lo único que respondió, mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo con un ritmo más acelerado que antes. El castaño tiraba de su cabello mientras todo el calor de su cuerpo parecía centrarse en su estomago, no aguantaría más.

Finalmente, el chico eyaculó con un fuerte gemido, quedando exhausto sobre la cama de Hannibal. Su mirada se dirigió directo a él, quien había tragado toda su semilla y ahora saboreaba sus propios labios.

"Eres delicioso, tal como imagine, Will"

"No diga esas cosas, por favor"

"Deja las formalidades por hoy y ojalá por siempre, desde ahora en adelante"

"Esta bien, Hannibal. Pero en horario laboral seguirás siendo el Sr. Hannibal, continuamos siendo trabajador y jefe, después de todo"

Esto ultimo pareció sonar con un dejo de molestia para el mayor.

El rubio se recostó junto a él, acariciando su cabello. Por primera vez en meses tenían ese nivel de intimidad y lejos de lo que hubiera pensado, Will no estaba realmente incomodo con ello.

"¿Te molesta que solo seamos trabajador y jefe?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

Will se volteo hacia él, quedando frente a frente. La cara de Hannibal se veía tan relajada que casi no se marcaban sus arrugas, se veía más joven y podría decirse que incluso feliz.

"Cómo te dije la primera vez que ofrecí tener sexo, hay algo en ti que ciertamente me atrae mucho..."

La mano del rubio acuno el rostro de Will, obligándole a mirarle fijamente.

"... con el pasar de los meses, noté que realmente me gustas Will, eres increíblemente inteligente y muy astuto. Me gustaría que entiendas que el dinero solo era una forma de acercarte, una poco ortodoxa tal vez"

"Hannibal, yo-"

"Ahora que estas aquí por tu propia decisión, quisiera saber como te sientes con esto" Interrumpió el mayor.

El castaño miró por varios segundos al hombre ¿Eso había sido una declaración? No estaba seguro de como continuar con esto, había tenido relaciones en su vida, pero nunca había ido realmente tan lejos con nadie. Se conocían solo hace unos meses, sin embargo, sentía la conexión innegable entre ambos desde el primer encuentro.

"El dinero siempre fue una excusa"

Dijo Will de forma casi inaudible.

"¿Lo fue?"

"También me gustas, Hannibal. Pero entiendo que soy alguien complicado de tratar"

"Puedo con ello, ciertamente" Sonrió el hombre.

"¿Eso que significa?"

"Repito la pregunta: ¿Te molesta que solo seamos trabajador y jefe?"

"Me gustaría saber si esto es alguna especie de propuesta"

Hannibal levantó las cejas. Will claramente estaba intentando hacer que dé el primer paso.

"Lo es, si así lo deseas, mi querido Will"

"Creo que entonces comenzamos al revés, se supone que debemos tener algunas citas antes de tener sexo"

"No tenemos porque hacer las cosas como "se supone" que son"

Las manos de Hannibal comenzaron a acariciar nuevamente al chico, Will se veía bastante dispuesto a continuar y su energía estaba recuperada.

"Bueno, entonces después de esto, podríamos tener nuestra primera cita..."

Esta vez el castaño tomó la iniciativa, tomando el miembro de Hannibal con una de sus manos, comenzando a masturbarlo lentamente.

"Me parece una idea fantástica"

Replicó el rubio, tomando la cabeza del castaño por detrás y acercándolo a sí mismo para besarlo.

Will seguía acariciando a Hannibal quien estaba bastante duro. Cortando el beso, imitó al hombre mientras bajaba por su cuerpo entre besos y lamidas.

El hombre se dejó hacer, mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel del castaño, allí donde lo alcanzara. Will, quien tenia mucha menos paciencia, llegó rápidamente al miembro de Hannibal y sin esperar mucho más lo introdujo en su boca, tenía bastante práctica en ello por lo que sabia exactamente como le gustaba al rubio.

Pronto tuvo al mayor a su merced, entre gruñidos y gemidos. Hannibal decidió ir más allá, jalando su cabello sin medir su fuerza. Will se sorprendió con esto, pero solo le incitó a ir más fuerte aun, estaba sumamente excitado.

"Will" dijo el hombre con la respiración agitada.

El chico le miró, confundido.

"¿Me detengo?"

"Will ¿Me dejarías entrar en ti?"

Hannibal estaba completamente duro, pero no lo haría sin preguntar. Podía perder a Will por algo así y no estaba dispuesto.

"Yo nunca... No lo sé"

"Seré cuidadoso"

Will miró a Hannibal unos momentos, incluso él, quien siempre mantenía esa expresión neutral e impenetrable, parecía un poco ansioso por su respuesta ahora mismo.

El chico estaba realmente inseguro y nervioso, no tenia experiencia más allá de lo vivido con Hannibal. Antes de ello solo había mantenido algunos encuentros adolescentes de caricias y toques sobre la ropa, pero una vez como adulto realmente no le dio importancia a las relaciones, centrándose en sobrevivir junto a su hermana.

Aunque no lo había pensado demasiado anteriormente, le había entregado sus primeras experiencias al hombre sin dudarlo y creía que ahora no iba a ser la excepción. Sabia que él realmente le cuidaría.

"Está bien"

El chico sonrió nervioso.

Hannibal se acercó a la mesa de noche, sacando de allí condones y lubricante.

"Fui bastante optimista sobre como terminaría esto" bromeó el mayor.

"Eres un maldito manipulador"

Will lo intentaba decir seriamente, pero en realidad estaba tranquilo con ello.

"Debes relajarte, te prepararé primero"

"Mmm, está bien"

Hannibal se recostó junto a el y le besó, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Con los minutos el chico respondió con más relajo, por lo que el rubio lo acomodó de costado y se posicionó tras él.

Comenzó cubriendo sus dedos de lubricante y bajó su mano hasta las nalgas de Will, buscando su entrada.

"Iré introduciendo mis dedos uno a uno, hasta que te sientas listo para recibirme"

Susurró Hannibal en su oído, mientras él solo asintió.

El primer dedo comenzó acariciando y luego se fue introduciendo lentamente con dificultad, Will continuaba tenso, por lo que Hannibal turnaba los movimientos de su dedo con besos en el cuello y nuca del chico.

La intrusión se sentía incomoda y había una sensación de ardor que desaparecía poco a poco gracias al lubricante y la suavidad con la que Hannibal movía su dedo al interior. A medida que dejaba de pensar y comenzaba a centrarse en sus besos y caricias, todo se iba transformando en placer.

El rubio decidió que era tiempo de continuar con el siguiente dedo, a lo que Will respondió con un pequeño gemido de placer. Eso le dio más confianza al mayor para continuar explorando el interior del chico, animándose a ir más adentro. Pronto localizó lo que estaba buscando.

Will gimió fuertemente, Hannibal había encontrado su próstata y ahora estaba presionando justamente ahí, en su punto más sensible. El chico nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso, su cuerpo entero se sentía ardiendo y los estímulos lo estaban colapsando, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos, victima del placer que lo enloquecía.

Hannibal vio esto cómo una invitación a continuar y pronto tres de sus dedos estuvieron dentro del castaño, mientras continuaba acariciando el resto de su cuerpo con la mano que estaba libre. Sintiendo mucho más relajado el cuerpo de Will y suficientemente dilatada su entrada, se detuvo para tomar el lubricante.

Will, quien aun jadeaba por todo lo experimentado se volteo un poco para mirarle y entender por qué se había detenido. Hannibal le miraba con una seriedad que le hacía sentirse casi asustado, sus ojos brillaban con deseo; este se había puesto uno de los condones y había derramado el líquido lubricante en toda la extensión de su miembro.

Finalmente, el rubio se posiciono sobre él esta vez, vertiendo un poco de lubricante sobre su entrada también. Una vez listo se acerco a su rostro y le besó lentamente.

"Ya no serán mis dedos ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

El estomago de Will se revolvía entre los nervios, la expectación y la excitación. Solo pudo asentir.

Hannibal se acomodó entre las piernas del castaño y colocó la punta de su miembro justo en la entrada de él, empujando lentamente.

Will esperaba que doliera y ciertamente lo hacía, por más gentileza que tuviera el mayor sus dedos no se comparaban con lo que ahora se abría paso en su interior. Aun así, no le pidió que se detenga, solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y gruñir.

El hombre finalmente estuvo dentro, no completamente, pero sí lo que más podía en ese momento sin hacerle daño. Comenzó con movimientos lentos y pausados, mientras esperaba que Will se adapte a él.

Pronto el dolor fue transformándose en placer a medida que el cuerpo de Will se acostumbraba y ya no era suficiente con lo que Hannibal le estaba entregando, por lo que también comenzó a moverse al ritmo del rubio. Sus brazos y sus piernas envolvieron al hombre, mientras su boca buscaba con desesperación la del otro.

Mientras se besaban, Hannibal aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas poco a poco. Los gemidos de Will se fueron transformando casi en gritos, no quería detenerse, necesitaba más. Se aferró más fuerte a la espalda del rubio, dejando marcas con sus uñas y este a cambió lo recompensó aumentando la rudeza de sus movimientos, estaba casi a punto de correrse.

Tras algunos golpes más dentro del interior del chico, finalmente Hannibal alcanzó el clímax con un gran gemido, derramándose en el condón que se había colocado antes. Aun así, Will podía sentir como su miembro palpitaba dentro suyo.

Ambos estaban jadeando, agotados y con sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Hannibal miró al chico para asegurar que este bien y este le entregó una sonrisa cansada, la cual devolvió.

Después de unos minutos, el rubio salió del interior del chico, deshaciéndose del condón usado. Fue en busca de algo para secar sus cuerpos por el momento y se recostó junto a él.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, eso fue bastante intenso en realidad"

"Respecto a lo que dijiste antes de las citas..."

Hannibal a pesar de ser mas alto, se acomodó sobre el pecho de Will para continuar hablando. El chico jugó con su cabello mientras escuchaba.

"... es viernes y mañana no tenemos trabajo, Bedelia me aconsejó que era bueno alejarme de las actividades laborales ¿Qué piensas, Will?"

"¿Me estás invitando a una cita mañana?"

"Sí, y te estoy invitando a dormir en mi casa hoy"

El castaño lo meditó unos momentos.

"Bien... podría decirle a Margot que pase la noche con Alana, siempre están felices de quedarse solas, cosas de chica supongo"

Hannibal casi rió ante esto, más no dijo nada. Will podía ser bastante ingenuo a veces.

"¿Entonces es un sí?"

"Lo es"

Will se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación.

"Me iré a dar una ducha"

"¿Me estás invitando a ducharme contigo?"

El castaño rió ante la mala imitación de él.

"Eso queda a tu criterio, Hannibal"

El chico entró al baño dejando la puerta abierta tras él, mientras el hombre le miraba desde la cama.

 _Tiene bastante energía._ Pensó.

Luego de unos momentos, le siguió cerrando la puerta tras él.


	3. Compras Matutinas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will se dirige una mañana al supermercado para hacer sus compras mensuales.
> 
> Lo que continua después, carece absolutamente de sentido.

Clichés: Se conocen en un supermercado / Sexo con desconocidos.

Idea ridícula nacida de un grupo de amigos <3 la verdad es algo forzada, personalmente la odié, pero bueno, práctica es práctica (dejen sus clichés o ideas abajo!) 

  
  
  


* * *

Era una mañana de sábado nublada y fría, algunos rastros de nieve caída teñían el paisaje, pero era la ocasión perfecta para salir de su habitual rutina casera e ir por la compra mensual. Su reserva de víveres se había agotado y estaba obligado a ir por más.

Ciertamente no es que estuviera encerrado en su casa todo el tiempo, pero no era lo suyo salir más que a trabajar. Prefería pasar el tiempo con sus perros en su pequeño pero reconfortante hogar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Will iba con un gorro, chaqueta y botas. No había signos de que fuese a llover justo en ese momento, pero no estaba demás ser precavido.

Estacionó su auto a los alrededores de un gran supermercado y caminó, no pensaba pagar ese carísimo estacionamiento por unos minutos de compra, solo lo haría rápidamente como siempre, odiaba ese lugar con enormes pasillos atiborrados de cosas, la mayoría innecesarias.

Justo en la entrada notó que adentro en realidad la temperatura estaba mucho más alta. Con fastidio se deshizo de su gorro y chaqueta, para comenzar a caminar al interior del lugar. Sus rizos se repartieron por todo su rostro, en realidad debería haberse cortado el cabello hace un buen tiempo, pero le gustaba mantenerlo un poco largo.

Se acercó donde estaban los canastos y carritos de compra, quería simplemente tomar un canasto, echar algunos pocos suministros básicos y marcharse, pero en realidad necesitaba muchas cosas y entre ellas alimento para perro, por lo que un canasto no sería suficiente para esta vez.

El castaño tomó el carro con pereza y comenzó su travesía a través de los pasillos. Tenía una lista, no perdería tiempo allí dentro pensando demasiado, ya que tenía suerte de que aún no estuviese lleno de personas. La verdad es que extrañamente había muy poca gente, por lo que se sentía mucho más tranquilo.

Will recorrió de manera rápida el lugar y tomó cada uno de los productos que necesitaba para él y sus cachorros. Ya estaba por marcharse hacia las cajas para pagar e irse, pero por un momento dudó y miró hacia el final del pasillo en el cual se encontraba.

Casi al fondo del enorme lugar se ubicaba la zona de licores y vinos. Allí se encontraban botellas de todos los precios y sabores, Will miró largos momentos mientras rascaba su barba, dudoso. Tal vez debería darse un gusto de vez en cuando ¿Hace cuanto no disfrutaba un buen vino? Es decir, el Brandy barato estaba bien, pero con este frío un trago de vino le vendría de maravilla.

El castaño meditó unos momentos más, realmente su presupuesto no era elevado, pero este mes sus gastos de transporte habían sido menores, debido a que las tormentas de nieve le impedían muchas veces asistir a su trabajo y las clases eran canceladas. Pronto decidió que merecía un buen vino para disfrutar en el calor de su hogar.

Se acercó a pasillo lentamente y comenzó a mirar detenidamente las botellas.

.

Unos pasillos más allá, un hombre con un largo chaquetón y postura distinguida divagaba sobre qué tipo de especia debería acompañar a la carne que haría esta noche.

A diferencia de Will, el rubio no tenía una lista ni un presupuesto, compraba tras evaluar sobre lo que existía en su cocina actualmente y lo que le apetecía comer en un futuro cercano.

Lentamente se acercó al pasillo de los vinos, debía acompañar la cena de esa noche con uno de calidad excelente y creía que el tinto esta vez sería la mejor elección. Mientras pensaba sobre esto, notó que alguien más se encontraba en la sección.

Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia el hombre levemente inclinado, mirando los vinos tintos. A primera vista no habría parecido alguien de su interés, pero sus ojos no lograron esquivar lo bien que lucía ese pantalón apretando su voluminosa parte trasera. Con poco disimulo, decidió acercarse a él.

“Si yo fuera usted, optaría por un Cabernet Sauvignon de mejor calidad”

Will miró al hombre por sobre su hombro, un poco confundido por la intromisión. Dejó el vino en su lugar y sin mirarle espetó:

“Puede que este eligiendo este “Cabernet Sauvignon” porque es lo que mi sueldo de profesor puede costear”

Dijo con leve irritación y una muy mala pronunciación.

“Puedo ayudarle a escoger algo mejor, por el mismo valor”

Miró al hombre que le sonreía sutilmente. Era rubio y bastante guapo en realidad, pero estaba vestido ridículamente elegante para ir un sábado por la mañana al supermercado.

_ “Que tipo más irritante y soberbio”  _ pensó.

“¿No ha considerado que simplemente quiero beber ese vino?”

El castaño estaba mostrándose cada vez más.

“Nadie con un buen paladar diría eso”

Will acomodó sus lentes con ira, sin mirar al hombre. Iba a replicar algo absolutamente cortante y grosero, cuando un fuerte sonido los distrajo a ambos. Una alarma sonó estridentemente, mientras las pocas personas en el lugar comenzaban a correr entre los pasillos, horrorizados y confundidos.

“¿Fuego?”

Los ojos azules de Will se dirigieron hacia los del hombre, quien parecía analizar la situación.

Antes de que pudiese responder, sonidos de disparos llenaron el lugar, seguido de gritos.

“¿Ladrones en un supermercado? Podría esperarlo en un banco” susurró Will, con un muy mal sentido del humor.

“Tal vez solo sea un loco asesino… o varios”

Un hombre con el uniforme del lugar parecía esconderse cerca de ellos en el pasillo contiguo. El rubio le miró, buscando respuestas, el hombre solo espetó “escóndanse ahora”, mientras desaparecía detrás de otras estanterías. Nuevamente disparos, esta vez más cerca.

“Debemos encontrar un lugar seguro, no sabemos cuántos son, ni porque eligieron este lugar”

Will asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo, allí se encontraba una puerta.

“Es la bodega de los vinos, podemos quedarnos aquí hasta que la policía llegue, las alarmas ya fueron activadas, no tardarán demasiado” susurró el rubio, mientras abría la puerta del lugar que afortunadamente se encontraba sin llave.

Ambos ingresaron, allí hacía más frío que afuera, ya que el supermercado contaba con la calefacción necesaria. El lugar era un poco estrecho para ambos, las estanterías con los licores guardados ocupaban gran parte del espacio al interior.

Will estaba evidentemente incómodo, ya que el espacio le obligaba a estar más cerca de lo que le gustaría de ese hombre.

Nuevamente los disparos se escucharon, más gritos, cada vez más cerca. Era alguien fuera de sí, no había duda.

“Debemos asegurar la puerta e intentar no meter ruido”

Esta vez fue Will quien susurró, podía imaginar como aquella persona intentaba abrir la puerta y les encontraba a ambos, sin dejarles salida.

Ambos intentaron mover algunos de los estantes hacia la puerta, tapando cualquier posibilidad de que ese maniático o maniática entrara y les deje cuál colador. Concordaron en que lo mejor era dejar la luz apagada para evitar más sospechas y se movieron hacia el fondo de la pequeña bodega, esperando ocultarse en la oscuridad.

La incomodidad del castaño era evidente, aunque no podían distinguirse entre la oscuridad, la tensión del hombre parecía llenar el ambiente.

“Lamento no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter”

El rubio hablaba en voz baja, pero pensó que, si pasarían algunas horas allí encerrados, al menos deberían intentar hacerlo menos incómodo.

“Will, mi nombre es Will Graham”

Hannibal intentaba acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, notando como el castaño había vuelto a ponerse su chaqueta debido al cambio de temperatura. En la bodega debía haber unos 13 grados aproximadamente, el calor haría que el licor y sobre todo el vino, se deteriore.

Antes que alguno de los dos pudiese continuar con la conversación, se escucharon pasos cercanos a la bodega. Ambos se tensaron e intentaron ocultarse más al fondo, casi sin espacio entre ellos.

El pomo de la puerta se movió, chocando con los estantes que protegían la entrada y la puerta crujió mientras alguien intentaba abrir desde fuera. Will miró a Hannibal en la oscuridad, con una expresión de preocupación absoluta, mientras aguantaba la respiración.

Sin ningún aviso, Hannibal lo apegó contra su cuerpo para luego empujarlos a ambos en un hueco que se formaba entre dos grandes estanterías. Si alguien lograba entrar sería más difícil distinguirlos escondidos allí, en las sombras.

Los minutos fueron largos y tortuosos, mientras ninguno se atrevía siquiera a respirar. Pronto quien quiera que fuese desistió, se escucharon pasos nuevamente, pero esta vez alejándose, junto a las voces frustradas de lo que ahora sabían, era más de una persona.

Esperaron unos momentos más antes de volver a respirar con normalidad, estaban agitados y por la misma situación no habían caído en cuenta de lo incómodo de su posición, o al menos Will no lo había hecho.

Su trasero estaba pegado a lo que ahora notaba, era el miembro de Hannibal. Las manos del rubio lo sostenían de la cintura, apegándose aún más a él y su nariz olía de cerca su cuello.

“¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Me estás oliendo?” preguntó, aún agitado y algo confundido, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre.

“Es difícil evitarlo, Will” sonrió Hannibal “Deberías cambiar tu loción de afeitar”

“Creo que deberías dejar que salga de aquí, ya se han ido” El castaño estaba peligrosamente nervioso, quería moverse, pero al hacerlo rozaba aún más el pantalón del hombre y notaba el bulto cada vez más duro.

“¿Y si intentan volver?” La voz de Hannibal sonaba más grave de lo que debería.

“Si intentan volver nos encontraran en una situación que parece comprometedora, Hannibal”

“¿Crees que esta es una situación comprometedora? Solo nos escondemos en el lugar más apartado que encontramos”

Las palabras de Hannibal eran un susurro que llegaba directo al cuello y oído del castaño, mientras sus manos apretaban aún más su cintura.

Will intentó una vez más alejarse de ese hombre, debería estar furioso y darle un golpe, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de otra forma a su cercanía. Lo conocía hace menos de una hora, esto estaba muy mal.

El rubio insistió con el agarre, acercándose más a su cuello hasta que sus labios tocaron su piel.

“No me has contestado ¿Qué tipo de situación comprometedora es esta, Will?”

“Una donde tu maldita erección está pegada a mi trasero, aléjate de mí, pervertido”

Un codazo sin tanta fuerza fue a parar en las costillas de Hannibal, casi como una advertencia. El rubio tomó el reto con diversión y con una fuerza increíble agarró ambas manos de Will tras su espalda, sosteniéndolo con facilidad.

“El cuerpo reacciona naturalmente a ciertos estímulos, Will”

Acto seguido la lengua del mayor se deslizó por el cuello de Will, hasta su oreja, donde mordió ligeramente su lóbulo.

Un suspiro se escuchó en la bodega, las comisuras de los labios de Hannibal se levantaron en una sonrisa depredadora.

“¿Lo ves?”

“Estás jugando sucio, Lecter, suéltame”

Hannibal le soltó entonces, para la sorpresa de Will, pero no se movió de su lugar.

El castaño dudó, pero finalmente se movió fuera del pequeño hueco, rozando con el pantalón ya totalmente levantador del rubio. Estaba algo agitado aun, no entendía cómo en una situación así y con un perfecto desconocido había logrado excitarse.

Su miembro también estaba duro, era molesto y vergonzoso, por algunos instantes no se sintió capaz de mirar a Hannibal. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y aunque no era demasiado lo que veía, podía distinguir la silueta del hombre en la oscuridad, muy cerca suyo.

“No me gusta jugar sucio, ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones por lo que puedo notar”

Claramente Hannibal se refería a su evidente erección.

“Estamos escondiéndonos de unos locos hijos de perra ¿Y tú estás pensando en tener relaciones sexuales con un desconocido?”

Will le miró ahora, incluso si estaba avergonzado. Estaba con el ceño fruncido, intentando ignorar el problema que surgía en sus pantalones.

“La adrenalina potencia la excitación, Will, influye en nuestras percepciones sensoriales placenteras…”

Hannibal dio un paso adelante, Will no retrocedió. Parecía un desafío.

“… es normal que en situaciones como estás el deseo se vea en aumento.”

Continúo diciendo el rubio, mientras avanzaba lentamente. El castaño le miraba fijo, algo en sus ojos le atraía aún más a continuar.

“Tu cuerpo solo está respondiendo de manera natural, al igual que el mío”

Hannibal estaba frente a Will en el pequeño espacio, solo bastaron unos pasos. Solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros, mientras el ambiente era tan tenso que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo.

Cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, era una situación extrema y extraña. Will no terminaba de entender cómo terminaron allí, pero su erección se estaba volviendo casi dolorosa.

“¿Qué pasa… si nos encuentran?”

La pregunta del castaño se construyó entre jadeos de agitación.

“Los estantes en la puerta nos darán el tiempo necesario antes que alguien entre”

Hannibal dirigió una de sus manos a la mandíbula de Will, sosteniendo su barbilla y acercándose. Sus labios se rozaban suavemente.

“La oscuridad nos refugia, solo estamos nosotros dos por ahora. Nadie lo sabrá”

Susurró el rubio.

Will tembló, la expectación del momento le estaba exasperando y para sorpresa de Hannibal, fue él quien cortó finalmente la distancia entre ambos.

El mayor tomó el control casi de inmediato, había mantenido su compostura durante los largos momentos previos, pero ahora ya no podía continuar resistiendo. Empujó a Will contra una de las estanterías sin cuidado, devorando su boca de forma desesperada.

Las chaquetas fueron a parar al suelo y las manos de ambos se tocaban en todos los lugares que pudiesen alcanzar, por debajo de sus camisas, apretando todo lo que encontraban en su camino. El rubio tomó fuertemente las nalgas de Will sacando un suspiro de su boca, pero sin dejar de besarle.

Era algo rápido e intenso, sabían que sacarse la ropa carecía de sentido en una situación tan imprevisible como esta. Hannibal levantó la camisa del castaño y encontró el camino hacia sus pezones, lamiendo y mordiendo mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia su pantalón para desabrocharlo.

Will estaba intentando no emitir ningún sonido con todas sus fuerzas, estaba extremadamente sensible y excitado, no tenia relaciones hace mucho tiempo y su cuerpo estaba explorando estas sensaciones como si fuese la primera vez.

Los pantalones del castaño ya estaban hasta sus rodillas y su miembro exigía atención dentro de su ropa interior. Hannibal los bajo sin esperar más y con ansiedad comenzó a lamer el pene de Will, ya húmedo por su líquido preseminal.

Parecía tener verdadera experiencia en ello, sus labios presionaban lo suficiente sin provocar dolor y su lengua se movía de tal forma que su cuerpo solo podía retorcerse en respuesta.

Las manos de Will fueron a su boca, intentando acallar un gemido sin tanto éxito como le habría gustado.

“No moriría insatisfecho si nos encontraran, pero preferiría que ese no fuera el caso, Will”

Susurro el mayor, con su boca desocupada y una leve sonrisa, algo burlona.

“Me pides algo difícil de realizar, Hannibal”

Una de las manos del castaño tiró suavemente de los rubios cabellos de Hannibal. Este se levantó entendiendo la petición.

“Veamos si para ti es tan sencillo”

Esta vez fue Will quien estuvo de rodillas. El hecho de que no tuviese relaciones hace un buen tiempo, no quería decir que olvidara como era el sexo en la práctica. Los pantalones no fueron un gran problema para el castaño, y sin demorar más estuvo ante la erección de Hannibal.

Pronto su boca tuvo a Hannibal suspirando más de la cuenta, esa expresión neutral se había ido. Succionaba suavemente mientras sus labios presionaban sobre el grueso pene del rubio, ayudándose con una de sus manos para masajear no solo el miembro, sino también los testículos del hombre.

“Eres… alguien totalmente imprevisible”

Dijo Hannibal entre suspiros de placer, poco a poco perdía la compostura de la cual tanto se jactaba.

“Soy alguien que no conoces, no pienses que soy tan fácil de analizar, Hannibal”

Esto último fue dicho nuevamente con esa actitud desafiante, actitud que estaba volviendo loco al rubio.

Sin esperar más, Hannibal le hizo un gesto a Will para que este se levante, una vez de pie lo giró, apoyándolo con fuerza nuevamente contra el estante. Ambos tenían los pantalones hasta las rodillas para ese entonces, por lo cual se apresuró a ubicar su miembro entre las nalgas del más bajo.

“Espera, Hannibal”

La voz de Will sonó mucho más fuerte que un susurro, estaba asustado.

“Baja la voz, Will”

Intento calmarlo el rubio, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

“Lo siento, es que yo… en realidad llevo mucho tiempo sin, ya sabes”

“¿Nos detenemos o me estás pidiendo gentileza?”

Will casi gruñó, molesto.

“Solo ten cuidado”

El rubio asintió y reacomodó su miembro entre las nalgas de Will, pero sin la intención de entrar aún, mientras comenzaba a embestir con suavidad.

Sus labios encontraron la nuca del castaño y besaron allí sin descanso, provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, mientras sus manos apretaban fuertemente su cintura y ocasionalmente tocaban su miembro erecto.

Cuando sintió más relajado a su acompañante, dos dedos de su mano derecha fueron a parar en la boca de Will, quien los lamió dejándolos completamente ensalivados. Una vez satisfecho con el resultado, Hannibal los dirigió a la entrada del más bajo, haciéndolos entrar de a uno y moviéndolos lentamente.

Poco a poco Will se acostumbró a la sensación invasiva dentro suyo, realmente estaba tan excitado, que el dolor rápidamente se fundía con el placer y la adrenalina del momento. Los dedos fueron aumentando y pronto ya no resistió más la espera, se iba a volver loco.

Las caderas del castaño comenzaron a moverse sobre los dedos del rubio, pidiendo más. Este entendió el mensaje de inmediato y no vaciló, ciertamente había tenido demasiada paciencia para un encuentro tan fugaz como este, pero Will lo valía.

Los dedos fueron retirados y en su lugar ahora era el duro miembro de Hannibal que presionaba la entrada de Will. Con su propia saliva el rubio intentó lubricar aún más, ya que el de ojos azules continuaba algo tenso, víctima de los nervios.

Por su parte Will llegó a pensar que no entraría, hasta que finalmente sintió como la punta de aquella erección se abría paso dentro de sí. Apretó sus dientes y sus manos agarraron fuertemente la estantería en la cual estaba apoyado.

“¿Es primera vez que tienes sexo en un lugar público, Will?”

Hannibal susurró a su oído, mientras seguía penetrándolo lentamente. Will solo asintió, no quería abrir la boca, estaba mordiendo sus labios esperando acallar cualquier sonido, ya sea de dolor o placer.

“En cuanto te vi buscando esa botella de vino barato, te imaginé así…”

La voz del rubio se hacía cada vez más grave mientras decía esto, había comenzado a moverse dentro de Will y el placer le invadía.

“¿A-así como?”

Preguntó entre jadeos.

“Siendo mío, gimiendo mientras te penetro con fuerza”

Si Will pensaba que no podría excitarse más estaba equivocado, las palabras de Hannibal estaban haciendo estragos en él, solo quería más.

“Si la situación me lo permitiera, te haría gritar mi nombre, Will”

El calor en el cuerpo del castaño era insoportable, jamás imaginó que aquel hombre de apariencia y modales perfectos podía ser tan sucio… y eso le encantaba.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, acostumbrándose a sentir finalmente el pene de Hannibal en su interior, no podía esperar más, necesitaba sentirlo aún más, más rudo, más adentro.

Hannibal le tomó de las caderas firmemente, sus dedos presionaban tan fuerte su piel que dejarían marca, pero eso no importaba ahora. Las embestidas aumentaron tanto en frecuencia como en intensidad, cada golpe le dejaba sin aliento.

Will soltó algunos gruñidos mientras recibía las estocadas, estaba mordiendo su labio con tanta fuerza que pronto la sangre se hizo presente. El rubio tomó sus rizos sin aviso y le giró para darle un beso, lamiendo la sangre de sus labios, mientras continuaba penetrándolo.

Estaban cada vez más cerca del clímax.

Se separaron para respirar, pero Hannibal no se detuvo en ningún momento, sus movimientos eran poco a poco más salvajes.

Para evitar otro sonido de parte de Will, decidido taparle la boca con una mano, mientras con la otra le masturbaba. Este, estaba enloquecido de placer, sus ojos estaban blancos e incluso con la mano de Hannibal en su boca, su saliva corría por su mentón sin control.

Pronto simplemente no pudo soportarlo y terminó corriéndose con fuerza sobre la estantería de los vinos, su cuerpo sintió casi como si se desvaneciera, pero Hannibal le sostuvo con fuerza, mientras continuaba embistiéndolo. La hipersensibilidad tras su clímax hizo que el castaño se retorciera bajo los brazos del rubio.

Algunas estocadas más y Hannibal también alcanzó su culminación dentro de Will, quien sintió como todo el líquido llenaba su interior. 

Ambos se quedaron algunos minutos allí, jadeando e intentando recuperarse en silencio.

Hannibal salió con cuidado de su interior y busco entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta, que estaba en el suelo, unos pañuelos para limpiar el desastre que habían causado.

Sin hablar, se limpió cuidadosamente, acomodando su ropa y entregando una generosa suma de pañuelos desechables al castaño, quien limpió su cuerpo y la estantería que había ensuciado.

Will se sentía completamente agotado, esto había sido mucho más intenso de lo que habría podido imaginar y pronto la realidad le azotó de lleno en el rostro:  _ Había tenido sexo duro un sábado en la mañana, con un desconocido, en medio de una maldita emergencia en un supermercado. _

Podía reconocer nuevamente el pudor que había perdido por unos momentos, por lo que simplemente decidió guardar silencio y eliminar cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido allí dentro.

Hannibal por esta vez, decidió no insistir ni hablar al respecto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que por fin la situación pareció cambiar. Tras varios minutos, que para Will fueron horas, los servicios de emergencia se escucharon finalmente afuera del lugar.

Tras algunas negociaciones dictadas a través de megáfonos, las personas, que ahora sabían eran un grupo de chicos que les pareció original replicar tiroteos en lugares públicos, decidieron rendirse antes de que los policías abrieron fuego.

Habían escogido el supermercado porque pensaron que habría más personas, pero para suerte de todos solo había unos pocos y nadie resultó muerto, solo algunos heridos de poca gravedad. La inexperiencia de los jóvenes había ayudado a que sus tiros no fueran certeros.

Tras ser encontrados y escoltados, Hannibal y Will debieron dar sus testimonios, muy para la incomodidad de este último quien solo esperaba marcharse. Anteriormente consensuaron decir que no se conocían y solo estuvieron encerrados hasta que las autoridades llegaron, algo que era en parte, verdad.

Pronto todo el proceso había finalizado. Era de tarde y Will simplemente se había resignado a realizar las compras otro día, podrían sobrevivir un más día comiendo sobras con sus cachorros.

Hannibal había decidido que esta noche cenaría acompañado, pero antes de que pudiese extender la invitación al castaño, este había desaparecido. Con resignación el rubio esperó que pudiesen nuevamente tropezar en el mismo lugar.

Will manejo rápidamente, intentando borrar la situación de su cabeza sin éxito, no podía creer aun como había sucedido. Ahora ese hombre no salía de sus pensamientos.

Solo esperaba no tener que volver a encontrarse nuevamente con Hannibal.

**Author's Note:**

> Actualmente no tengo Beta Reader y estoy retomando la escritura poco a poco ¡Quien desee formar parte de mis proyectos no dude en hablarme! 
> 
> Si alguien quisiera traducir y resubir cualquiera de mis trabajos en otro idioma, solo debe avisarme y poner los respectivos créditos ¡Estaría muy feliz!


End file.
